koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jiang Gan
Historical Info and Battle Before we start undoing our edits all the time and stuff, me might just as well discuss the matter here. As far as the "old friend" thing is concerned, the bit comes from Yu Bu's Jiang Biao Zhuan. While the Sanguozhi may state that they were barely acquianted, Pei Songzhi did include that bid from JBZ as an annotation. I think that Pei Songzhi is more reliable than Chen Shou, additionally the JBZ deals specifically with people from Jiangnan. Both Chen Shou and Yu Bu are roughly in the same time frame (Western Jin), that seems to make it a bit difficult to determine what's rather correct. Feel free to say how you feel about it exactly. As for the Chibi bit, if we're going by that argumentation, then we'd have to delete numerous battles from other NPCs lists as well. You can argue that Jiang Gan wasn't specifically stated to have fought at Chibi in neither history nor novel, but this does also apply to Cai Mao and Zhang Yun since they were killed before the battle. Still, they have Chibi listed in their battles. And if we're going by the role of warrior or commander in a battle, then most strategists shouldn't have any battles listed as well since they didn't actually fight there. I would say, if a character was somehow involved in the overall campaign, why not list that battle for him. Jiang Gan followed Cao Cao to Chibi in the novel, even if his appearances themselves are limited to the prelude of the battle. - Hero of Chaos (talk) 19:58, April 14, 2014 (UTC) :I don't mind keeping both historical accounts regarding whether they are friends are not. Contradictions always exist with historical records really. Just as long as both sources are identified specifically to state their respective contradictions. I mean, that's what Gan Ji and Zhao Ang's historical sections do and that's fine. :I do mind listing Chibi as a historically significant battle for Jiang Gan. It's like putting Chibi down for the Two Qiaos because Romance of the Three Kingdoms attributes the younger one as a reason for Zhou Yu's resistance to Cao Cao, even though they themselves do nothing within the actual conflict. Or, for another example which parallels Jiang Gan's situation a little closer, it's like putting Chengdu for Huang Hao. Just because he was considered a cause does not mean he actually fought within the battle itself. :It's a different matter if he was at least commanding a position or acting as an advisor within the actual battle's formations at some point, but neither history or fiction states as such. Not even in Pinghua; even though his men fought, Jiang Gan himself was not actually near the fighting for Chibi. Sake neko (talk) 20:15, April 14, 2014 (UTC) ::Fair enough with the history part, I think listing both is a good idea. ::I don't really think you can compare Jiang Gan with the Two Qiaos. It's not like they were actually at the sight of Chibi in the novel, were they? Jiang Gan was in Jing Province, he was on Cao Cao's ships, he was there when Pang Tong advised him to chain the ships, which is reason enough to include Chibi as a battle for Tong (yeah, I know that this comparison isn't quite good either). ::You do have a point with Huang Hao though, but then again, why do we list Chibi as a significant battle for Cai Mao or Zhang Yun? They were both executed in the novel at that same time Jiang Gan does stuff in the same location. Is it because of their supposed commanding position, although they don't actually fight in the battle itself? Why is Guandu listed in Xun Yu's article, although he was at Xuchang during the whole conflict? Because of his letter? I'm not trying to be nitpicky here, I think it would help with regard to future articles. - Hero of Chaos (talk) 20:44, April 14, 2014 (UTC) :::Sweet deal about the history part. You're free to do that. :::I wouldn't know why certain battles are listed for certain figures anymore because they have changed greatly since the last time I have bothered to read them. Ideally, the battles should only be listed if the person in question is actually there/given an active part within the actual battle to contrast Koei/Omega Force's sometimes rapid artistic liberties within the games. :::I do not have the will power to do in-depth historical/novel research that I would like due to real life complications. If you see any inconsistencies that I am nitpicking over scattered across the wiki, then you can feel free to change them for people you feel confident about. Frankly, it would be greatly appreciated by everyone to be really clear about that. Sake neko (talk) 21:01, April 14, 2014 (UTC) ::::I'm fine with that. Although it becomes difficult again in other instances like Fan Castle, which is listed for both Wei and Wu characters, although Wu didn't really do anything there (specifically at Fan Castle). Simply because Koei puts Fancheng and Jingzhou into one battle. But that's a different story again. I think we're finished here, thanks! - Hero of Chaos (talk) 21:06, April 14, 2014 (UTC)